Spirit Plague
by Jade28
Summary: Yugi suddenly get ill and so does every other person who has a Yami....
1. Yugi?

Ok.. This is My first Fan Fic.. so cut me some Slack...Read and Review...I REALLY want you to tell me what you think.. Even if its bad K...  
  
Later Im gonna twist the TV story around a bit so people won't think Kaiba is such a bad guy... Cuz hes not... He just needs a smaller ego.! ^__^ OK...  
  
Its been two years since Yugi and Yami (sry.. I feel bad if I say one and not da other cuz if it wasn't for Yami... Yugi wouldn't have beaten Pegasus...) won the Title of "King of Games. After Yugi helped rescue Kaiba from his Virtual Game, Kaiba started to be a lot nicer to Yugi and his friends. Soon Kaiba and Yugi became really good friends. Anyways... A-little bit after Yugi and Yami (see there I go Again)... Kicked that Guy Duke's Butt at Dungeon Dice Monsters, Yugi and Tea Started going out...  
  
Ok...With that said..... now to da present...:-D Keep Reading...  
  
Tea: "Yugi.. Hey Yugi! Wait up!"  
  
Domino High had just let out for a 4 day weekend. Yugi Motou hadn't been feeling well since he had gotten up that morning. His normally rosy cheeks were pale, and there was a throbbing pain in his head. He and Yami had developed the power to talk to each other easily with out Yami having to come out of the Millennium Puzzle, and without playing duel monsters. Apperantly Yami wasn't feeling right either, and it caused both of them alot of strain to mentally talking to each-other. Yugi was heading towards the school parking lot, when he heard some one calling him.  
  
Yugi (turning around): "Hey Tea"...  
He shifted his books around, waiting for her. "Do you want a Ride home"??  
  
Tea (catching up): "Ya, thanks".  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed her back ( Im makin him taller so she does'nt have to lean over that much...LOL). They reached Yugi's car, a Blue BMW Z3 (my friend gave me da Idea for da type of car..). Yugi opened the passenger door for Tea, and was about to get in on his side when...  
  
Joey: "Yugi"!!  
  
Yugi (looking up): "Oh.. Hey Joey.. Hey Tristen"!  
  
Joey and Tristen ran up panting.  
  
Joey: "Hey!...Oh.. Hey Tea"!  
  
He waved at Tea through the windshield.  
  
Joey: "Hey man.. can you give us a ride to my house. My cars still in the shop".  
  
Yugi: "Umm.. sure.. but why is your car in the repair shop"??  
  
Tristen: "Well genious here hit a tree.. And its not HIS car.. Its his old man's"..  
  
Joey (sweat drop): "Ya.. Well it was an accident"...  
  
Tristen(snorts): "Ya.. Right.. He was trying to show off to Mia"!  
  
Joey (still blushing): "Hey will you can it man?? So Yug"??  
  
Yugi: "Sure, Ill drive you to Joey's house".  
  
Joey and Tristen: "Thanks"!  
  
Joey and Tristen piled in the back seat.. and Yugi got in the driver's.  
  
Joey: "Sooooo",   
Sticking his head up into the front seats. "What do you two love birds have planned for the long weekend"???  
  
Yugi and Tea: (blushing)  
  
Yugi: "Ummm"...  
  
Tea: "Not that it is any of your business Joey"..  
She pushed his head back into the back.   
  
Tristen and Joey: (sweat drop)  
  
Yugi: "Hey its ok.....actually Kaiba invited us all up to his Mansion for the weekend".  
  
Tristen, Tea, and Joey: "Really"???  
  
Yugi: "Yup.. So what do you think.. Bakura and Mai are also invited"..  
  
All Of Them: "YA"!  
  
Yugi: "Ok.. We'll go up tomorrow together. I'll call you guys when we are ready to go. Were gonna sleep over, so bring two days of stuff".   
  
They pulled up at an intersection, and the light turned red. Then Yugi felt it again. A Burning sensation throughout his body. At first it was just bubbling feeling, but it got stronger till it felt like his insides were on fire. He had been feeling hot sensations like this since that morning, on and off every once in a while. Luckily it was a red light. Yugi tried not to let the pain show on his face, and looked away.  
The pain passed as the light turned green, but it still left a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Yugi(trying to keep his voice normal): "Here you go guys".  
  
Tristen: "Thanks for the ride Yugi".  
  
Joey: "Ya thanks".  
  
Joey and Tristen: "Bye Yugi, Bye Tea"!  
  
Joey and Tristen got out of the car, but as they did, Yugi felt it again.. but this time it was worse.. much worse. It felt as though his insides were boiling. He couldn't help it. He doubled over clutching his stomach. Everything started spinning, so he shut his eyes tight.  
  
Tea(sounding distant): "Yugi, are you ok"??  
  
Joey(still sounding distant): "Yo, Yug"..  
  
Tristan(sounding even more distant): "Man are you ok"??  
  
Yugi (thinking): "What is happening to me"??  
Yugi (out loud): "I.. AAAggg..(whimpering)"..  
Yugi (thinking again..): "Yami what is happening.. AAAAaaa.. Yami...Hel..p..M..e"...  
  
Before passing out...  
  
Kinda Lame.. but hey its my first one.. It will get better.. Promise.. Please Review.. and Rember.. HONESTLY!  
~Jade~ ^__~ 


	2. Diagnosis

OK..Here is da Next Chapter!..Enjoy..^__~  
  
Tristen, Joey and Tea lifted Yugi, and quickly brought him into Joey's house.  
  
Joey: Oh Man. Man what are we gonna do?  
  
Tristen: Just don't drop him!  
  
Tea: Lets put Yugi oh the couch, and call a doctor.  
  
The three friends carried the unconscious Yugi to the living room, and laid him gently on the couch. Tea went off immediately to phone a doctor. Tristen found a blanket, and covered Yugi. A few minutes later Tea came back in.  
  
Tea: They're sending an ambulance over. It will be here in a few minutes.  
  
Tristen: What do you think is wrong with him?? I mean one second he was fine.. and the next..  
  
Joey: I know! We all saw what happened to him!  
  
Tea: Yugi, Please be ok!   
  
There was a knock at the door and Tea went to let the paramedics in. They put Yugi on a stretcher and carried him out the door.  
  
Paramedic 1: We can take one of you along with us in the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
Tea: Ill go with Yugi. You two take Yugi's car.  
  
Joey and Tristen: Right!  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea, Tristen and Joey sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear the news on Yugi. Kiaba rushed into the room, and d spotted the trio.  
  
Kiaba: What happened? Is there any News?  
  
Tea: No, no news yet. What can be taking them so long?  
  
Tristen: How'd you find out Yugi was in the Hospital?  
  
Kaiba: I went to your house looking for Yugi, and a neighbor said that an ambulance had come and taken someone away on a stretcher.  
  
Tea: We're glad you are here Seto.  
  
Kaiba: Bakura is here too. I ran into him on the way in. He said he would be up in a minute.  
  
Just then Bakura walked in.  
  
Bakura: Hey. What's the news?  
  
Joey: So-far, Nothing. The doctors are still running tests.  
  
Tristen: What's taking so long! We got here over an hour ago!  
  
As he spoke A doctor walked over to the group of friends.  
  
Doctor: I'm doctor Kajing. Are you all friends of Yugi Motou?  
  
All of them: YES!  
  
Doctor Kajing: I'm afraid I have some bad news about your friend....  
  
  
TBC!  
  
OK.. Kinda short.. but I'm building up the suspense! LOL! Please Review! And Thanx to all the people who liked my first chapter! Keep checking back for more chapters!  
~Jade~ 


	3. OH! NO!

Ok Here is Da Third Chapter! Thanx, to all da people who reviewed My story! Have fun...  
  
Doctor Kajing (im gonna call hi Doc Kajing from now on) shifted his clip board..  
  
Doc. Kajing: Well, Im afraid that we don't exactly know what is wrong with your friend.Ive never seen anything like this before!  
  
All Of Them: What??  
  
Doc. Kajing: We are going to be running some more tests and will need to keep Yugi over night.He is still unconscious. You five are welcome to spend the night in the waiting room.  
  
Tea: We will all have to call our parents first, but im sure it will be ok.  
  
Ten minutes later they all had permition to stay over at the hospitol. They took turns going to their houses to get their things, while atleast two of them stayed in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Yugi.  
Once in their sleeping bags, they positioned them selves on the waiting room floor so that they could watch the TV. They had a-little trouble agusting to their sleeping arrangements. Kaiba, who wasnt used to anything but his water bed, fussed around the most. Around Midnight they started drifting off to sleep.   
In the Middle of the night Bakura awoke, sweating.  
At first he didnt rember where he was, and bolted out of his sleeping bag. Joey was muttering in his sleep, somthing about a Giant Dougnut (LOL), Seto looked uncomfortable, but was sleeping none the less. Tristen and Tea were also sleeping soundly. Bakura got back into his sleeping bag, still not feeling quite right, but soon drifted back to sleep.....  
  
Bakura's Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Bakura was standing Next to His Yami Bakura, Yugi, and Yami Yugi. They were in a dark tunnel, slanting downward. They emerged from the tunnel into a cavern filled with hot steam, and as they walked farther, the hotter the steam became. Suddenly the floor gave away, and the fore of them plunged into a pool of boiling lava.  
  
End of Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura Awoke again, this time feeling really bad.Sewat had dreanched his Pajamas. His stomach felt like it was twisting into knots, and his eyes burned. He heard Yami Bakura in his head..  
  
Yami Bakura: Whats wrong??  
  
He shut his eyes for a minute, and opened them to find Seto, Tea, Tristen and Joey standing over him.  
  
Seto: Bakura..?  
  
Tea: Bakura are you ok...?  
  
Joey: Hey BAKURA?  
  
But it was too late..He had fainted.....  
  
TBC!  
  
HEHEHEHE! What do u think..I like building up suspence! LOL! Please review! Stay Tunned for da next chapter!  
~Jade~ ^__~ 


	4. New Patients

Ok! ^__^ YAY! THANKS 4 all Da reviews! Special thanx to my BF Allie Cat for helping me with ideas when im stuck, and VERY MANY THANX to my inspiration! Sarah! Read and Review... Enjoy...  
  
  
  
Tea: BAKURA!  
  
Seto: We NEED some help over here! NOW!  
  
A nurse hurried over from the desk..  
  
Nurse: What's Wrong?? What happened??  
  
Seto: We were sleeping and heard Bakura moaning. When we got up he was shaking, and clutching at his stomache. Then he passed out.  
  
Nurse: Ok. Don't move him, Ill go get help!  
  
The nurse returned in a minute with Doctor Kajing, who looked Really tired.  
  
Doc. Kajing: The nurse told me what happened was just on my way out to tell you that Yugi has a very high fever. We are trying to cool him off now..  
  
He bent down and felt Bakura's forehead.  
  
Doc. Kajing: He is burning up!! We need to get him cooled off fast!  
  
He summoned over Two orderlies with a stretcher. They placed Bakura on it, and hurried through a set of double doors. Doctor Kajing and the Nurse Hurried after them.  
  
Tea: Do you guys think Bakura and Yugi will be ok???  
  
Tristen: We just have to hope for the best.  
  
Joey: YA! They'll pull through Tea. No-matter what is wrong with them!  
  
  
Seto, Joey, Tristen, and Tea tried to sleep after Bakura was checked in, but nobody could.  
  
Doctor Kajing came back out of the swinging double doors.  
  
Doc Kajing: We have gotten your friends fevers down but it still isn't normal, and neither Yugi or Bakura have woken up yet. But it does seem that Yugi and Bakura both have the same problem. We are running some more tests to be certain. I need you all to think, was Yugi and Bakura exposed to any thing lately? Did they go anywhere or eat anything that might have caused this??   
  
The four teens shook their heads and shrugged.  
The waiting room doors opened and Mia and Mokuba came in.  
  
Mia: Hi. How is Yugi??  
  
Tea: Its not just Yugi anymore, Bakura has the same thing and was checked in a-little over two hours ago..  
  
Mokuba: OH NO!  
  
Mia: Well we're here.  
  
Joey: How did you know where to find us?  
  
Mia: I called Seto this morning to see about the trip. Mokuba answered and said that you guys had spent the night at the hospital because something was wrong with Yugi. I went and picked up Mokuba and we came straight here.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother.. Are Yugi and Bakura going to be ok??  
  
Seto: I dont't know Mokuba? Im going to have the best doctors fly in to help Yugi and Bakura to wake up.  
  
Seto pulled out his cell phone. He walked over to a window, to get a better signal. mokuba followed him.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open again and four doctors came rushing in, pushing a stretcher. Out of curiosity, Tea looked over to the blonde boy on the stretcher.  
  
Tea: OH MY GOD! MALIK???  
  
TBC...  
  
OK! Read and Review! Sorry this chapter took SOOO long to post! I had A LOT of studying to do!  
  
~Jade~ ^__~ 


End file.
